A Ghost of the Truth
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: PEEPS! I decided to post my english short story for you to enjoy! It's under "Sonic" for location and because some of the characters are sorta from the series, I couldn't make them directly be them, I woulda gotten in trouble! Rated "T" 'cause I'm Paranoid! Read! A summary would just give it away! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS I DON'T OWN SONIC! GOT IT, PEEPS? PLEASE REVIEW!


Insane: This is a short stoy I did for English! R&R!

A Ghost of the Truth

_"...And they lived happily ever after. The end."_

I winced at the corny ending. No doubt the story trolls would kill me later. But I was working on a deadline, I wanted to get this up before school so I could have feedback by the time I got home.

They call me Insanity. Insanity Fangirl. Yes, I know it's a strange name, but it fits. Plus, that's what it says on my birth certificate, so I have no room to argue. Not that I would. I like my name. Even if people think I'm strange, I really don't care. I don't give a hoot what other people think. Most of the time.

That being said, there is a time where the opinions of others matters very much to me. I am a fanfiction author. I post my stories online for people around the world to read. They give me feedback, making me a better writer.

I'm still in high school. I go to Central City High with my "siblings". They consist of four other kids that live with me. We're close enough that we could be siblings. Being roommates is never easy, but it is rewarding. You make friends for life.

Central City High is a decrepit old school that's been around for over a hundred years. It's falling apart, but they say it'll never be torn down.

There are rumors that my school is haunted.

I've never believed it, but anything's possible.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of my "brother", Sonic, calling me.

"Insane! We're gonna be late!"

"'K! I'll be down in a minute, Sonic!"

"Hey, Insane! Make sure Scourge and Shadow are awake, too!"

Scourge and Shadow are his brothers. We call them the Triplets. Their nicknames come from their appearances. They all three resemble the hedgehogs they are named after.

Sonic and Shadow have similar personalities to their namesakes, but Scourge only _looks_ like the evil green hedgie. He's sweet, kind, and heartfelt, the exact opposite of the real Scourge.

I entered the Triplets room, not bothering to knock. As I expected, Shadow and Scourge were still out cold.

"HEY! WAKE UP! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

A little drastic, you say? What if I told you that didn't even wake them up? Well, it didn't.

I walked to their bunk bed and picked up a glass of water that was randomly there.

_SPLASH!_

Leaving Shadow spluttering, I climbed the ladder and dump the remaining water on Scourge.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Scourge fell off the top bunk with a thump.

Shadow was the first to speak. "Insanity Fangirl! Couldn't you have done that better?"

"I TRIED!"

"Owwwwwwwww..."

Shads turned his attention to his little bro.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine! All that happened was I fell from the bed! I'm just fine, thanks!" He sounded so sarcastic, I started to laugh. When I found the breath, I spoke.

"We gotta go."

They scrambled to get ready for school. When they finished, We gathered at the front door to head out. I turned to my best friend and other roomie, Andi Katz, and voiced something I'd been thinking all morning.

"Something tells me today isn't gonna be normal, even by _our_ definition."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Later that day, during lunch hour. In the girl's room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox 

I looked in the mirror, feeling a chill. I'm nowhere near vain, I just can't stand the noisy, crowded lunchroom. So, after gobbling my food, I always come hide in here. It's a nice, quiet, out of order bathroom that's off-limits to students... Not that the words "off-limits" mean anything to me...

But today seemed different. My algebra 2 teacher had been talking gibberish for the whole class, and not the normal math-that's-all-Greek-to-me gibberish, actual babbling, like... like this:

_"Cdhfwalhrwsnfueghflsdhtiaxnf degfkladngtiasbvksdghfasm ghsdov m vhsdklmcv zx fjvn z kxdfcnvx kdgnz. dlgj'zgmeiomcvwty,zd kdfbnxnberuigns,.yurid c, nv xsgnjd xcklfvm slyhulx cklbrm b;sdejbgdghsolbn"_

I seriously thought it was a spam attack. Even weirder, no-one but me and Sonic noticed. Everyone else seemed to be under some kind of spell, or trance.

And in English, Miss Mendalin was acting strange, her normal peppiness replaced with monotone reading and mispronunciations. She'd tried to tell us that "The Raven" was written by John Steinbeck. Come on! Even I know that it was written by Edgar Allen Poe! She'd also misspelled "Nevermore" when writing it on the board. She'd written "Nevamor" instead. I'm pretty sure that's not a word...

All in all, it had been a strange day. Even by my extremely loose standards...

My musings were unexpectedly interrupted by the sound of sobbing coming from one of the stalls behind me.

It startled me, no-one else has ever come in here while I was hiding... Not to mention the fact that, aside from me, the room had been empty all period.

I whirled around. "Who's there?"

I heard a sniffle, and some shaky sobs. Then, "You... You can hear m-me?"

"Of course," I said, my voice softening.

I never expected what would happen next. The girl in the stall walked right through the stall door. Without opening it. My eyes widened for a split second. "Who...?"

The girl had long white hair that gave off an unreal glow. Actually, her entire body glowed. Her eyes were glowing green, and she wore a tattered black add to the weirdness she was floating a foot off the ground.

"Hi..." She said, nervously waving.

"Hi!" I answered, excited. I've never met a ghost before, after all. Yes, I was sure she was the ghost. "Do you want to be friends?"

Her glowing green eyes widened. "Really?"

"YEAH! I love making friends with weird people! Are you weird?"

The girl grinned. "Well, aside from the fact that I'm obviously _dead_, which is pretty weird, I have a very strange name."

I gave an even wider grin. "Me too! My name is Insanity Fangirl. You can call me Insane."

She laughed. "That's almost worse than mine! My name is Alotta Issues. My mom always called me Lottie."

"So why are you here?"

"Well, I was crying. I was thinking about how I died."

I shot her a questioning look. I wanted to know how she'd died, but I didn't want to be rude.

"I was killed by a bunch of bullies. They'd been going after me for a while."

"How long ago?"

"One hundred years today."

"Wow..."

"Insane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to ask for your help. You see, you're the first person who's ever spoken to me, since I died, anyways... And there's something stopping me from crossing over. I'm really tired of being a ghost, but I can't leave until I finish my 'unfinished business'. Problem is, I don't have a clue what that is... Maybe you could help me?"

"I'd love to, Lottie."

"Great! Please meet me after dark at the football field. You can bring your friends if you think it'll help."

It was just then I realized I'd missed the back to class bell by a good ten minutes. Crud, looks like another chat with Warden Withers... The stupid principal hates me with a passion.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo 

At the Principal's office.

oxxoxoxoxoxoxxxxoxoxooxooxox 

"Miss Fangirl. You expect me to believe you were talking to a GHOST and lost track of time?"

"Yes, _sir."_ I said, spitting out the second word like poison. Our hatred of each other certainly wasn't mutual at first, but after a while his rudeness and attitude got on my nerves.

"Miss Fangirl. You NEED TO STOP LOOKING FOR ATTENTION. It's going to get you in trouble. Like now. I'm afraid your antics have gone on long enough. And with your... what do you call them? _Siblings_ backing you up, I'm going to have to punish them as well. All five of you will be suspended for two weeks. You are to gather your housemates and LEAVE the premises immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as peanut butter, _sir._" I was livid. A two-week suspension for being LATE? And dragging my family into this. Not cool.

Nevertheless, I went to go gather the troops.

Something wasn't right. And when something isn't right is when we get involved.

We as in Team Unique.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

At the meetinghouse of Team Unique. It's a treehouse behind our house.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

After gathering the troops, including my older cousin Mephiles Darkness, I had explained the whole situation to them.

"So," Mephiles began, "You actually MET the Central High Ghost?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling all the strange stuff that's been happening is connected."

"You mean like the weird teachers?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah, and the two week suspension."

"That's totally stupid!" Scourge shouted. "And unfair!"

Andi nodded. "It's WAY to rough for being late. And why extend it to all of us?"

"I don't know..." Shadow sounded thoughtful.

"Well, I'm gonna find out!"

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out the door. The others followed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxooxoox ox

After dark now. Football fields.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxooxxoox ox

Alotta was waiting for us. She was happy to see that I'd come.

"Thank you so much! I thought you would just leave me here all night... Listen, the principal is still here. I don't know why, but he has been staying at the school all night for a few months now. I don't think it's safe to stay here..."

Andi spoke up. "Do you have any idea at all of what Warden Withers is up to?"

"Well..." She closed her neon eyes in thought. "Once, I heard him mention some kind of 'old legend'..."

I grinned. "I know EXACTLY who to talk to.

Sunny and Luna Chaos were experts on old legends of this town. I could only hope they'd have an idea of what was going on.

It takes a lot to weird me out. Today was way more than enough.

oxoxoxoooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxox 

At Sunny and Luna's place.

xoxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxooxooxo 

Team Unique has a back-up group that we go to for info when the going gets tough. There's the twins, Sunny and Luna, the nerd, Trist Yearn, and the tech geek, Jessica Lewis. They are almost always at Sunny and Luna's place, scheming.

That's why I wasn't at all surprised to find them all there, even at ten in the evening.

Luna welcomed us in with open arms. She could tell we were on a case from the moment she laid eyes on us. She didn't even ask about Lottie until we were all settled in with apple juice and cookies. When she did, I told the group the whole story, from the beginning.

Sunny, of course, snapped her fingers and ran for the bookshelf, where hundreds of handwritten books on the various folktales of the town and region sat, just waiting to reveal their secrets.

While she searched for the right book and then the right page, I pondered how often strange things happened arond here. It's not the first time that everyone here - with the obvious exception of Alotta Issues - has been sitting in the same seats, doing the same things.

We are Team Unique. We solve the mysteries that baffle the cops. Strange happenings are part of the routine.

Being chased to school by a zombie? All it means is I'm not late.

Dealing with a teacher that turn out to be a demon in disguise? Cool, no homework.

A bank robbery committed by a werewolf? No prob, I brought my dog whistle.

Criminal syndicate trying to use the power of a psychic kid to rule the world? No biggie. It's happened at least three times, after all.

The supernatural is our _natural_. The cops appreciate our help, that's for sure.

Central City is just plain weird. But then again, it IS my stomping grounds...

I was broken out of my thoughts by Sunny, who happily cried, "Found it!"

She sat back down and said, "According to my research, this is what we're looking for. It says that a hundred years ago, a teenager was killed by some bullies for no apparent reason. Or so it seemed. There were rumors that the girl had seen something she shouldn't have, and was targeted."

Mephiles spoke up. "What did she see?"

It wasn't Sunny who answered.

"I saw them sealing something in the walls of that bathroom. Some kind of shiny amulet." Lottie said.

I looked at her. "How?"

"Some strange chant."

Sunny looked thoughtful. "Most likely an incanation. Can you describe the amulet?"

"It was golden, and had a big red stone set in it."

Luna's eyes went wide. "Could it be... Roslin's Pendant?"

Sonic looked at her. Shadow said, "What?"

Luna sighed. "It's a legendary pendant that is said to give the bearer magical powers. There is a catch, though. Only a direct descendant of Lady Roslin or her sister Amina can wear or use the pendant."

"Lady Roslin was my mother's name."

All heads whipped towards the ghost.

"My sister and I, We grew up under only the care of our mother. My sister, she outlived me by quite a while. I understand she got married and had children."

Sunny nodded, taking notes. "The other catch to the Pendant is that the true Bearer is a female descendant of Roslin. A descendant of Amina can bear the Pendant, but only if all descendants of Roslin are deceased."

The name Roslin had stirred something in my mind, but there was no time to think.

"If all my info adds up, I'd say Whithers is after the Pendant. We need to stop him."

"How, Insane?" Scourge asked, a hint of worry in his eyes.

I turned to Trist. "Need a way in."

Trist grinned and produced a map of the underground tunnles beneath town. He had already traced our route.

"This will get you in the basement."

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoox oxooxox

At the school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxo oxxoxxox

We ran straight to that off-limits restroom, only to stop short outside. We could hear strange chanting in the room, and it made me nervous. Why? Because, while I could hear the strange language Withers was speaking - And was sure I had never heard it before - I could understand it flawlessly. It went like this:

_Storm clouds gather, darkness prowls,_

_the moon shines full as specters howl._

_Stars and planets, way up high,_

_glinting oddly against the night sky._

_I am the remaining heir,_

_And I demand the trueasure hidden there._

_Sealed away, a past forgotten,_

_Now, Roslin's Pendant must be begotten._

I had heard enough when the sound of scraping stone indicated the fiend had gotten what he came for.

Not even a second later, Withers himself burst out of the bathroom... and nearly ran headlong into me shooting him a death glare.

"Well, hello, _Miss Fangirl_."

The tone of his voice told me something was very bad.

"It's so nice of you to come. It means I won't have to track you down to dispose of you."

"Dispose of me?"

"You don't know? You're the only remaining descendant of Lady Roslin. I am the only remaining descendant of Lady Amina. That means I can't use the Pendant until you are out of the way."

Crud. I WAS RELATED TO THIS FROOTLOOP! ? Not cool. Wait, maybe I should be more worried about him killing me... Nah...

I got this.

I walked right up to him. "What makes you think you can dispose of me?"

"Simple," he began.

He never finished.

I'm not afraid of crotch blows, after all.

While he was writhing on the floor in agony, Mephiles was restraining him, Scourge was calling Officer Bridget, our go-to gal at the station, and Sonic and Shadow were examining the Pendant.

Alotta gently pulled the necklace out of their grasp and placed it around my neck.

"I know what my unfinished business is now. I was supposed to make sure you got this. Now I can cross over. Thank you, Insane."

And Alotta Issues disappeared in a flash of light.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxox oxoxooxx

Two weeks later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxoxoxoxx

It's been a fortnight since that case. Team Unique is on the job again, currently chasing _another_ crazy frootloop who decided to try to use a psychic child to achieve world conquest. In other words, it was Tuesday.

I had Alotta fun with Alotta Issues. (;P) The Pendant's been really helpful, we now have a non-frootloopy principal (he's more of an apple jack), and school has been going much better. I guess it all turned out good in the end.

THE END!


End file.
